


Grabbing For Me With Her Eyes

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Satsuki's confrontation of a rowdy American transfer student goes sideways, and sets in motion a series of events that see her introducing the women closest to her to the pleasure of white men. Anoynmous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Grabbing For Me With Her Eyes

"You have a lot to answer for," Satsuki said as she stared down the foreign exchange student sitting in her office. An American boy sitting absolutely smug before her. "I don't know how you think this is going to go or what you can get away with here, but I promise, our school does not accept the level of disrespect you have been committed to showing." Satsuki had not wanted to administer discipline like this. Doubly so to the exchange student. This was below her. But she felt the pressure, and had been told the level of disrespect he showed, which prompted her swift and vengeful call for him to report to her office. Her plan was simple; exert the discipline herself and chide him thoroughly so that he learned the most important of all the lessons she had to share: her rule was absolute.

"If I didn't take the jacked dude seriously, why am I going to take some fat-assed Japanese girl seriously?" The blue-eyed, blond-haired boy sat in his chair absolutely unable to care about her authority. Kevin wasn't here to listen to her. Wasn't here to respect her. The idea he would was laughable, and Kevin was after a laugh.

"What did you just say?" she asked, leaning forward.

"All the Japanese girls back at my school were submissive little fuckpets for hung white guys, but here, bitches like you act like they're hot shit. But I bet if I fucked your big ass, you would be so hooked on my dick that you'd let me do whatever I wanted." He didn't mince words as far as making clear his desires, which only appalled Satsuki further.

"How dare you!" Satsuki's anger flared up, and she didn't consider the idea she was playing into his hands. She cared only about clearly, decisively rebuking everything, and the petulant, vulgar challenge he laid against her was one that she felt like she had to rise above, had to be better than. She didn't exactly know how, but that wasn't allowed to be a concern for her. Not now, as she stumbled her way into a state of utter panic over what he said. "I'll show you! A simple, pathetic no-star student like you couldn't possibly pleasure me, let alone subjugate me. I will prove this!" She rose up from her seat. "Transfer student Kevin McNamara, I challenge you to fuck my ass and prove your inferiority!"

That was all Kevin needed to hear, as he rose up from his seat and grabbing Satsuki, seizing her with a demanding and intense fire, one that caught her completely off guard and made her shriek in surprise. The aggression was immediate and it was brutal, as he pulled her skirt up and her panties came down, a smack across her ass giving her the warning of just how rough and intense he was about to be. It wasn't enough to prepare her, though, for what Kevin rammed up her ass.

A fat, hard cock filled Satsuki's tight hole with a ferocity and a pressure far more ferocious than anything she could have imagined. Pulses of raw heat and desire hit her, a shriek spilling from her lips as she felt the crushing fever of pleasure starting in on her. "What is that?" she howled. Satsuki was in no way prepared for the sensation that struck her, for the swift and merciless pulse of heat that shot through her. Looking over her back, she wasn't sure it even was his cock, but as he hammered forward and his hips moved in such drastic strokes, there was no other explanation for it. "How is it so big?"

"That's white dick," Kevin explained. It was all he intended to explain, as his hips pounded with savage intent into the snug hole begging for this attention. Everything he showed her was a push into sensations she didn't have the strength or clarity to deal with, head spinning about in an unfocused rush of passion and heat driven by one purpose and one purpose alone. Kevin was going to bleach this hard girl raw and leave her a complete wreck incapable of saying no to him and his cock again. His wild and shameless motions all drove on with the singular desire to make that the case, to push her limits. His hips continued to pound against hers, to impose his will and his desire upon her with the most ferocious of wants, all driven by a want only to make her come apart at the seams in the name of giving up to him.

Satsuki wanted to hold strong, but she was utterly outclassed by this. Embarrassingly, she didn't even feel like she was putting up a fight. The swiftness with which her thoughts buckled under the weight of hopeless surrender was an absolute shame, humiliation throbbing through her body and demanding something she felt powerless against. As moans rumbled in her chest and she felt the delirium begin to take tighter hold of her, everything Satsuki wanted to hold onto became a distant, foggy wreck, and in its place was the haunting, shivering realization that she was going to have to just give up to this all, that she needed it. Her stretched-out ass held so snug around the cock filling her up, and she didn't know what this was, but she grasped that she wanted to let it overwhelm her.

Kevin knew he had Satsuki on the ropes. Every motion of his hops drove on rougher with the desire to drive her into a state of hopeless surrender, too wanton for her to grasp, and he knew he had already taken it. "Feels great, doesn't it?" he asked, smacking her round ass. "Say it. Say you love having your ass owned by white dick."

"I love having my ass owned by white dick!" What was happening? Satsuki felt so ashamed of herself for letting these feelings take hold of her. The lowly, wicked embrace of such base desires induced something that Satsuki wished she was better poised to handle, but with each slam of his powerful hips forward, Kevin drove his cock into her ass and exposed her to sensations too ferocious for her to resist. It was embarrassing; not only had she been defeated by a no-star student's cock, but she couldn't even properly burn with shame, because the all-consuming pleasure left her ruined. Kevin's relentless thrusts induced a craving within Satsuki too formidable for even her will, something that she had thought far more iron-clad than it was rapidly revealing itself to be. What wore Satsuki down now was too grand and senseless a spectacle for her to have any good idea how to control her descent, and she was doomed for this crash.

Moans spilled louder from her lips, and as her body began to grind and buck back against him, there was a hopeless passion to this all. Satsuki felt powerless, learning the passions and the devotions that she was desperately prepared to give up to. It felt so right, felt so powerful, and the potent, vicious desperation burning through her body now demanded that she give in, that she shed all reason and sense for the sake of letting go. Her pussy dripped down her thighs in the most embarrassing and feverish show of lust, and the more that she let it take her, the happier she was to fall deeper, to accept a further, more ferocious expression of wild indulgence.

" I knew you'd love it," he groaned, smacking at herp lush rear and subjecting her to the kind of madness that would surely make her come part at the seams for him. "Another Japanese slut gets to learn how good white dick feels." Kevin was unstoppable, bringing a merciless pace to this treat that left her completely floored. There was no good way to handle this, and Kevin knew from every indulgence and every shaky moan she let out that he was well on his way to getting what he wanted, ramming deeper and rougher into her ass as he subjected her to his most thorough and intense of treatments. All to her wildest delights. There was no good way to focus or think through these delirious pulses of joy; she just kept heaving against it, kept meeting his wild thrusts and embracing a passion that fell steadily further away from reason as she learned just how powerful and how senseless the joy of giving in truly was.

"Fuck me harder!" she shouted. This time, she didn't need to be prompted. "Own my ass. IU can't believe the--it's so good!" Satsuki had never been this far removed from control in dealing with a student, but the dizzy ecstasies burning through her demanded something too primal for her to handle. She craved what hit her, and the desperate, dizzy sweeps rushing through her again and again demanded her absolute surrender. The strange, shaky desire for obedience and surrender was so unlike Satsuki, but her dizzy cries of joy only rode hotter. 'I love white cock! I need more!" Her hips crashed down louder and harder against Kevin's lap. She was done for.

Satsuki came apart with shrieking joy as the orgasm of her life ripped through her, as she felt the dizzy, desperate rush of pure relief shudder through her body. She needed this, and the joy of letting herself be ruled was, in some insane way, everything she didn't realize she needed until it confronted her and drove her over the edge. Satsuki came so hard, and the flood of potent cum flooding her ass only furthered the senseless pleasures ripping her apart. She couldn't believe how good this all felt, how much she burned under the desperate and dizzy want of giving in completely. Turning a page and giving up completely, Satsuki embraced these newfound desires, and with her desperate plunge into joy, Kevin knew he could get away with anything he damn well pleased now.

"Not only am I going to keep doing whatever I want," he said, "but you're going to reward me for it by worshiping my big, white cock, aren't you?"

But Satsuki wasn't taking any of that for an answer. She swiftly turned around, blade in hand and brushing right up against Kevin's throat with a startling swiftness and power that stopped just short of cutting him. "If white men are as good as you, then you are disposable. I will not permit any misbehavior in this school." Her eyes burned with fire, but her lips trembled with lust. "However, if you can behave yourself, you may come every day after class and fuck me as you wish. Respect the school, and you may go without respecting me."

With a sword to his knife, Kevin didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.  
*****************************  
Nonon was absolutely sick of how much time Satsuki was spending with the transfer student. Ever since she gave him a 'talking to', she was spending too much time with him, and it brought on a flare of bitter jealousy within Nonon. It couldn't have been sex, right? She wasn't sure exactly what she was walking in on, but she was so absolutely tired of not seeing Satsuki, and she wanted to fix that, wanted to get to her and find out what she was missing out on that was so worth Satsuki just not talking to her. She barged up into her room, ready to surprise them and get to the bottom of this, which was in no way the kind of mental state where Nonon was ready to witness the sight she beheld.

Satsuki lay slumped on the top of her desk, drenched in cum, more of it leaking from her pussy and all over her tits, while her head hung off the edge and she lazily sucked on the huge, white cock that had done it to her. Cleaning up after Kevin ruined her was her favorite way to end things in the couple weeks she had spent indulging every day after class. She slurped lazily on the shaft, at least until Nonon found them.

"What is going on here? Lady Satsuki! You can do better than this no-star loser." She stormed forward, gripping her flute as she barged forward. "Did you coerce her into this?" She was absolutely not going to believe for a moment that this was real or consensual or at all what Satsuki wanted. There had to be some twist to this. She was sure of it. This was wrong, and she would get to the bottom of what this was. "I will defend Lady Satsuki, no matter what I have to do!"

Kevin was on his best behavior to keep earning trips to Satsuki's office, but it wasn't in school hours, and Nonon's shouty assumptions left him intrigued and a bit mischievous. He pulled out of Satsuki's mouth and let Nonon get a good, long look at his meaty cock, exposing her to it with a patient draw back and then a dramatic turn to point it right at her. "Do you think Satsuki's strong enough to turn down a cock this good? I've had her strung out on white dick for two weeks." He smirked brightly. "Bet you couldn't handle it either."

"Don't lie like that, you scumbag. Nobody is impressed by that dick." But her eyes kept straying to it. She looked to Satsuki, dismissive and smug in the face of this. "So, he's full of shit, right?"

"White cock is so fucking good," Satsuki whined, looking toward Nonon with cross-eyed. She was fuck drunk mess who, in her compromised mess of a state, understood only that she wanted to see her friend get bleached, too. "Fuck her, Kevin. That's an order. Break her in so she can feel what I feel." Her desire and her demands were clear.

"What the fuck did you just--" Nonon didn't have time to deal with the emotional whiplash of what struck her, as Kevin rushed toward to seize control and to seize Nonon. She didn't have time to brace for this attention, as he grabbed hold of her and hoisted her up into his arms. "Wait, what the fuck is--"

Kevin knew he had to move quickly, but his speed was just right, as he got a hand under her dress, tugging her panties to the side and slamming the petite band leader down onto his huge cock, holding her perky butt and impaling her down onto him with absolutely no care or restraint, no moment where he indicated even the slightest inclination to be gentle with her. He hoisted her up and moved with reckless, wild indulgence to bounce her up and down on his cock, his hips in shameless motion and moving with ferocious, singular intent to make her give up to him. There wasn't anything sensible here, but that was fine by him. "You're even tighter than Satsuki," he groaned, feeling just how much her slender frame took his cock. Not that he wasn't going to let her size stop him from filling her up completely, as he worked with the most ferocious of motions to seek what he wanted from her.

"Shut up!" Nonon shouted, but her voice trembled with a heat and a dizziness she wasn't proud of. Everything throbbing up through Nonon's body felt like an expression of brutality and wickedness much more potent than she was braced to give in to. It was a lot, and she didn't fully understand how to handle what came with it, but the blunt force pleasure spiking up through her body demanded something that she was completely not able to handle. The pleasure was too strange to deal with, and Nonon found herself paralyzed under the shock of it, doing nothing to fight for her freedom or push against him. She just let the cock rock into her and blow her mind.

Kevin let his cock speak for itself, let the way he continued to use her with drastic, brutal strokes express everything he needed most. She wasn't ready for this. He just knew it. Every demanding slam up into Nonon pushed her harder, and the pleasure burned hotter through her, inducing the most ferocious and guided of desperations. The intent was clear, and he worked to push her deeper into panic, to tend to the chaos and the heat that he knew would push her harder into disarray. Nonon wasn't going any more capable of handling his cock than Satsuki was. In practice, she was probably worse at it, failing deeper in the hazy mess of panic taking her, and she didn't have a good way to deal with its roughest and worst intentions. She felt doomed to give up to this, felt like she couldn't fathom the ways these passions ripped through her, and every step of the way, she just had to let it run through her.

"I won't give in," she whined. Nonon felt drunk and delirious, but she had to stay strong. the weird demand within her to let the passions rip her asunder weren't something she could trust. No matter how badly she wanted to, the idea of moaning and giving Kevin the ego boost was an unthinkable, unforgivable idea, and she railed against it all while falling further into concerned panic, deepening in the chaos taking her and knowing she wasn't able to compose herself properly in the face of this all. There remained no good way to deal with any of this, and Nonon could feel her control slipping away as every senseless slam into her brought on waves of heat that she had no good defense against. The pressures rose, and Nonon was far, far less prepared to handle them than she would have liked.

But it felt so good. Her pussy clenched down around the cock with such hopeless desperation, and whether Nonon wanted it or not, the pleasures were taking a steep toll on her, and the weirdness kept rising. Everything inside of Nonon screamed for her to pull back from this and avoid the fate she felt like she was on a collision course toward, but as her legs shook in the air and she got held up in Kevin's arms and slammed mercilessly down onto his cock, she had absolutely none of the composure she wanted to have, absolutely no good way to deal with the burning reality of what consumed her. She was stuck here, fumbling her way deeper into dismay and fever that rocked her to her core, and every motion of her body felt like a concession, felt like she was giving up to her need for more.

The twisting, confused throb of heat rushing through Nonon felt like a dizzier mess of pressure and fever with each push forward. She didn't know why she was going along with this, why acceptance burned so hot and so right through her, but with each savage slam into her, Nonon felt just the tiniest bit less able to handle it. Her head rolled back, and stubbornness kept her from giving him the moans he wanted no matter how hard he hammered into her, but her face twisted in expressions of dizzy, hopeless ecstasy that burned through her, that pulled her deeper into the bizarre confrontation with ecstasy that left her unable to think clearly. There was no good way to hide the truth playing out across her expression, as Nonon received the hardest, deepest dicking of her life. The demanding pressure was so much that she wasn't even able to keep her thoughts on Satsuki, despite having come up here entirely for her and to make sure she was okay.

Nonon wanted to be controlled and composed, wanted to be strong. She failed miserably. "Holy shit!" she squealed, as her orgasm rushed through her body and she felt like a dam had broken inside of her. Everything came out at once, a ferocious pulse of reckless desire and heat all pushing against her thoughts. The pent-up moans spilled from her lips as her head rolled back and overbearing, senseless thrill of giving in dominated her thoroughly. Nonon felt incredible, and with every twist and heave and thrash of her body, she expressed the most desperate and direct of pleasures, exposed herself to the most fundamental depths of lowly passion imaginable, one that ensured she was capable only of giving up and feeding his ego. "It's so fucking big! I can't believe this!" She stared into Kevin's eyes, lip trembling, the smug attitude fucked right out of her and a new appreciation for white dick having taken its place.

***************************************  
"These men are not Satsuki," Nui said, as she looked with wicked, downright creepy 'concern' at what awaited her in the bathroom.

Ragyo had invited her other daughter along for one of her and Satsuki's 'baths', deciding she wished for help in making Satsuki bend just that little bit harder to her domineering will. The problem was, Satsuki was not in the bath. Instead, a group of four white men stood in front of the tub, completely naked, their big cocks dangling between their legs. Satsuki was not here to be molested by her mother today, sending instead some white men to intercept. The plan was to have all four gang up on Ragyo and use her thoroughly. A 'gift', of sorts. She hadn't known Nui was there, and she would have sent more men if she had known about that. But now, as the four stood, open and on offer, with their hands clasped behind their backs.

"Satsuki is busy, but she said to send our regards, and to help her mother learn the joys of white cock," one of the men said, clear and concise. He had been told to be. Told her mother might have him killed if he didn't speak directly, and that all of them would lose their heads if they didn't fuck her right.

"They are not Satsuki at all," Ragyo said, her eyes unable to keep from drifting down to those huge cocks between their legs. She should have felt more disappointed than she did, but she couldn’t shake the burning interest that rumbled inside of her. "I see."

"Can I kill them?" Nui asked without hesitation, her thoughts landing immediately onto the cheerfully violent answer to something that didn't yet even seem like a problem.

But Ragyo's eyes were planted firmly on the men she was eyeing, on the hunger rumbling up through her as she beheld them and realized that she wanted. She wanted with such intent and such hunger that she couldn't pretend not to be completely consumed. "No," she said, eyes widening as she felt the dawning realization that she in fact had a great path forward here, that her thoughts burned with a spectacular desire to give in. "No, don't kill them." She strode forward, completely naked and drawing toward them. "Satsuki left a gift, and it would be wrong of us not to accept it graciously." Curiosity held her as she drew forward, and Nui accepted her order in turn, shedding her clothes instead of drawing her weapon, ready to advance toward the indulgence and the chaos before her with a firm intent. If Ragyo said that was what they were doing, then that was what they were doing.

Ragyo took two of the men by the dick and led them into the water, impatient and eager as she guided them in with her and accepted the wildly indulgent, shameless pleasures that she craved above all else. There was no good way to control her desires now, no sense in trying to contain what rumbled through her. She was interested as could be, and she guided them with confidence and firmness into position. Ragyo knew what she wanted, seeing those big cocks and feeling like she knew precisely what she wanted out of them, getting into a comfortable position with one man sitting in the bath and another standing before her. She sank down onto one cock with a slow, certain push into what her body craved.

"Fuck my tits," she moaned, looking up at the other man as she relaxed back, as she offered her plump chest up to one man, all while her hips rocked greedily atop the other. The pleasure was overbearing, a direct line into the passion and the hunger she needed most, indulgence to the point of madness for her as she allowed everything to begin taking her by storm. "My daughter sent white men to woo me, and I am intrigued. Show me the glory of white men!" She read Satsuki's move like a book, recognizing the setup and knowing there could not have been any coincidence in that fact, as her hips began to grind about in shows of hunger too ferocious to contain. The pleasure compelling Ragyo forward was as sturdy and as certain as anything could be, and all she wanted now was to let things get out of control.

The strong thrusts from below stuffed her pussy to the brim with cock. She had never felt so challenged, never felt so thoroughly worn and used and full. It was a spectacle beyond words for the woman, and she sought only to keep indulging in it, sating the cravings that the mere sight of those huge cocks had imposed upon her, and as she allowed herself this chance to give in, she understood only the idea of letting it rule her. The pleasure was a spectacle beyond sense, and she craved the idea of giving in to what it asked of her. Her body was ready, and she accepted this treatment, ready to explore her way into the thrill of discovery and indulgence, ready to find out just how much she was missing out on as she moved with the utmost ferocity and hunger through these spectacles.

The pleasure was excessive in the best of ways. She couldn't pretend she was in any way capable of holding herself back, riding quicker atop the cock while staring down into her cleavage. The man who pressed her tits in and around his cock hammered into the soft embrace awaiting him with the utmost recklessness, desire carrying himself forward with only one goal in mind, and the sensations rapidly escalated into something much too potent to be able to resist. "These feels so good," he groaned, hammering quicker forward, embracing his desire with only the need to keep pushing, allowing himself to sink slowly deeper into the frenzy and appreciation that felt a bit too wild to be real. His hips worked with the singular desire to keep pushing and using her tits as thoroughly as he could muster.

Ragyo was not too proud to admit when she was losing herself to pleasure. The overbearing thrill of being conquered and used by these hung men had her vocal and had her shameless, expressing the dizzy thrills and delights of letting herself go, embracing something that grew more ferocious and more heated with each shameless push forward. She needed this all so badly, and she didn't understand how to contain herself here, didn't know what to make of this as she deepened her appreciation of these terms and sank into the hopeless joy of giving in, giving up. She left everything behind to embrace the most singularly passionate and ferocious of all desires, moaning out with clear, proud delight, "Show me more!" as she hammered about quicker, hotter, atop the lap she rode. The pleasure was getting to be more and more demanding, ferociously dragging her into a state where her only possible path was into raw ecstasy.

"Satsuki told us you'd be wild," the man fucking her groaned, clinging tightly to the mature woman as every slam up into her snug pussy brought him absolute joy. The pleasure was so much more spectacular than he really knew how to handle, but he was eager to give in to it, throwing everything he had into raw pleasure and desire as senseless as could be. The chance to lose himself to these overbearing delights made for the most senseless and most confusing of spectacles. Ragyo moaned louder, craning her head down to reach the head of the cock with her tongue, licking it as it pushed up out of her cleavage. She remained a sturdy, certain presence, adoring the cock with wild indulgences and a passion divorced from sense, pushing with the goal of making sure that she got exactly what she deserved out of this treatment

The more that she felt the pleasures take her with their conquering fever, the better this all felt. Ragyo threw herself harder into the motions, embracing the hunger burning through her without restraint. She wanted it all so badly, and her pursuit of it came without a shred of calm or care. All that she wanted was to let herself give in, and succumbing became easier and easier with each motion of her desperate hips. She needed this, and her body's desire for it hastened the motion of her hips, kept her heaving about in a wild show of passion and desire that spiraled further out of control with each motion of her body. She wanted this, and Ragyo didn't care about containing it for even a second, allowing herself this chance to come apart at the seams.

On the other end of the bath, Nui had given in to her mother's command all the same. She was bent forward in front of one of the white men, who sat on the edge of the tub and let her at his cock. But she didn't concern herself with his cock, going lower so she could wrap her lips around his balls and slurp loudly on them, rubbing her face up against his meaty shaft. Nui didn't half-ass anything she was told to do, and if she was to satisfy these men, she was going to go all out to do it. Her slender hips pressed back to meet the thrusts of the other white man she took with her, urging him to fuck her pussy while she slobbered all over nuts.

It didn't take long for Nui to realize just how nice a position she was in, to be heaving about in growing spectacles of pressure and lust that left her floored. "I'm so glad I didn't kill you both," she moaned, jerking and stroking harder as she pushed into all the passion and the heat carrying her forward. There was no time to slow this down, as her body grew more desperate and ferocious in its desire to be taken by the limitless throb and joy of giving in. Her body responded with throbbing spectacle and joy to all these feelings, to the idea of giving in completely and allowing herself to sink further and further away from normalcy, and each step of the way, she just needed more. It was too much. Too good. Her mouth and her hips were in hopeless frenzies of pure motion and aggression, seeking in wild sweeps of bliss to find what she craved and indulge in her most hopeless of desires.

Nui may not have been particularly ready to be ruled by such lustful intent, but she threw herself into it all without a care regardless. Her hips moved quicker, allowing the pleasures to rip her asunder as her mouth got louder in its sloppy ball attention, revering the heavy nuts she could no longer pull her mouth from. The man began to smack his cock down across her face, and Nui's eyes went cross in a twisted kind of joy as she felt the raw thrill of submission do to her things that it had never done before. she was never one to give up like this, but suddenly, she couldn't get enough of it, couldn't conceive of a moment where she didn't want to let it rule her fully, and as she let those feelings deepen her appreciation for this passion, she felt better and better about letting it take her. The pleasure was overbearing, and it brought on waves of a senseless heat pulsating messier through her body, demanding something she just had to give up.

"You're crazy, but you're cute," the man fucking her groaned, keeping his tight grip on Nui's hips while he used her from behind as hard as he could. He hadn't known to contend with her--Satsuki's warning had only been for her mother-- but he had every reason to believe the same things applied, so he worked with the focus and sturdiness needed to wear her down, to keep her giving up to the pleasures with tireless fever. He knew it was what he needed to do, and the Pleasures only grew more drastic as he worked to satisfy the cravings upon him. Nui's snug hole felt too good to resist, and maybe if he fucked her hard enough, she would sink into a state of passivity drastic enough for him to get out of here in one piece. That was the hope, at least, as he hung in the indecisive confusion of not knowing just how sincere and real Satsuki's warnings were.

The more fearless man smacking her silly with his cock groaned, "Do you like the taste of white balls?" With how aggressively Nui sucked on his nuts, he believed he had this in the bag, that he could be as rough and as shameless as he wanted, and he perhaps foolishly tested that idea out on her while working her over, tending to Nui with an increasing pressure and fever that had her dizzily cooing for him, moaning louder under all this attention and consideration, every throbbing pulse of heat that kept expressing the pleasures that he craved. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to this. Just pressure. Just hopeless ecstasy and a greed beyond reason, pulling Nui in deeper and expressing the worst and most ferocious of pleasures.

"I do," she moaned, still licking away, even accepting the dizzying thrill of being cockslapped as, against all reason, a pleasure she had to keep pushing into. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to this, but the more that she gave in to the passion, the happier she felt, expressing the idea that what she truly needed was to let herself succumb to her wildest of lusts. Being ruined by two big, white dicks wasn't something that Nui realized she needed until she was getting pushed to the limit, until her snug cunt was stuffed full and she was giving up harder to the desperation and the fever of this treatment. Everything got hotter, got louder, got harder, as she did everything in her power to keep it going, to keep giving up to the ferocious indulgence and bliss of letting herself get ravaged. All thought melted away, and in its place was an absolute joy, a bliss she craved more of, a bliss that pulled her further and further into disarray.

Both mother and daughter received the harshest and most forward possible bleaching, courtesy of these reckless men pushing their bodies to succumb to the deepest and most hopeless of passions. There was no good way to contain all these feelings, but the excitement of allowing it to take them was too good to resist. Molten passion demanded something so dizzy. The orgasms they got fucked to felt like grand spectacles pushing all reason away, leaving in its place a surrender too grand and too noisy to believe, brought to spectacular depths of joyful desperation as they gave in to it. The feeling of cum flooding their pussies only added to the ferocious bliss, pushing them both into a state of vocal, dizzy joy too wild to help. They received more cum to enjoy, as Nui took a big, drippy facial and Ragyo felt the cum splatter onto her tits. They allowed themselves to be consumed by these new desires, by these new passions pushing them out of control and into a state where white dick was all either wanted in the moment.

After that night, Ragyo was far more interested in having white men in her bath than her daughter, and with the confidence now in her methods, Satsuki was ready to apply this solution to some other problems she was having. Chiefly, a problem named Ryuko.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
